Hina One Half
by Innortal
Summary: Ranma gets wished into Love Hina. Now, will he survive?
1. This is Where I Come In

**Hina ½**

**Chapter 1**

**This is Where I Come In**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

Ranma sat on the train, his bag beside him. His life had officially just went from suck to blow, and was fast approaching "Seppuku? What a great idea."

_Damn you, Nabiki!_

Ranma took a deep breath, mentally cataloguing his sorry existence. Unlike Ryoga, he could at least make certain he was really blaming the right people.

_Let's see. One violent fiancée?_

_Check!_

_One sexually aggressive and dominating fiancée?_

_Check!_

_One fiancée who is like a sister to you and never listens while desperately believing you see her as a wife?_

_Check!_

_One psychotic fiancée?_ His memory summoned the image of catching his father trying to get both Kuno children to sign an agreement for Ranma to marry them in the appropriate form.

He stopped it and beat the worthless panda within an inch of his life.

_What the hell, double-check!_

_One all powerful wish that could have fixed my life and wasted because Nabiki couldn't be serious for the one damn moment I needed her to be?_

_CHECK!_

It was a simple idea. He knew what would happen if he made the wish: things would definitely get worse. So, ask Nabiki to phrase a wish that would make his life better.

Unfortunately, she didn't think he was serious.

It didn't matter what she said; only that now...he was in a Kami-damned anime.

And of course, the stupid ditzy Kami that sent him here at least picked one that while not one of Nabiki's usual yaoi ones, still was not a great choice.

He didn't end up in Evangelion, thankfully.

No, he ended up in 'Love Hina'.

_What the hell is it with the main male character always ending up chasing after the most violent girl? Who does that?_

After he wiped his nose from sneezing, he took stock in what was going on. As far as he remembered, he was still in episode 1, and no clue as to if he could leave once he ended the series. This if he remembered, was not only two years away, but required him to get into Tokyo University.

Yep, Ranma was screwed.

Mr. "School equals nap time" had to pass the entrance exam for one of the hardest universities in the nation.

Of course, he had to deal with a crazy kendo girl, a psychotic foreign girl who liked to show affection through blowing you up, a crazy redhead who couldn't figure out her damn mind with a road map, compass, and both hands, a drunk girl who would flirt with him like crazy just to avoid rent (resembled Genma like that, but he remembered how nice she was on occasion), a violent Aunt who hated to be reminded of that, a quiet girl who developed a heartbreaking crush on Keitaro because he made her feel special, two equally crazy sisters for said crazy roommates, an adopted sister who wanted to bed him, a flying turtle, a tiny terror who would be handed to him in a few months, a grandmother who seemed as crazy as Ranma's own mother, a possessed doll, a haunted annex, a teacher with zero driving ability, two friends who made Ranma's own classmates seem like monks, a girl who fainted at a slight breeze,...

Ranma rubbed his temples. Oh yeah, screwed didn't even begin to cover what his life was like now. _Nabiki, when I get back, I'm telling everyone we are getting married and you are carrying my child. Let's see how you like your life being hell! Hell, I'll even tell Kuno you enslaved me and my sister. How else could you get those photos?_

Ranma sighed. While he did get some joy out of scaring Hina by letting her know that he knew she was out of town, let alone the inn was now a girl's dorm, it didn't make things any better.

For the moment, his Jusenkyo curse was inactive, but he knew that wouldn't last. Hell, he figured it would rear its head by the time the crazy kendo girl returned. His luck, he would end up with her when he used the Möko Takabisha to overcome her Splitting Rock attack. No way in hell was he going to let those crazy girls run over him.

It wasn't like they were Amazons.

Well, that was assuming those old guys who kept appearing in the fog would either speak a simple line instead of this mysterious bull he was used to, or left him well enough alone.

Ranma breathed out an exhausted breath as the speaker announced they were arriving at Hinata Springs. "Well, might as well walk into hell with my head held up high."

Mentally, he was wondering if maybe a nice training trip was in order.

* * *

Ranma was holding a fresh flower as he crossed the bridge. If he was in the anime—as he suspected—then he would meet Shinobu on the other side, crying because her parents were using her as a weapon in their fight.

If not, then he would meet her and the other crazies at Hinatasou.

He sighed as he saw her, crying. _Man, I really feel for you, kid. But at least they ain't engaged you to an uncute tomboy._ He walked in front of her, waiting until she looked up.

When she did, it took all of Ranma's self control not to start apologizing to her and claim it was his fault, as well as promise to kick her folks' asses. "Here!" He handed her the flower. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't be crying."

She continued to cry as Ranma sat beside her, sniffling as she kept staring between him and the flower. "Why?"

Ranma leaned back, staring at the sky. "Cause I know what its like for parents to be using you instead of listening to you."

Shinobu's eyes got large. "W...w...w...what do you mean?"

Ranma turned to her. "You didn't look like you were crying over something any less important.

"It ain't your fault, you know. Folks can't always stay in love, and even the best can forget that their children aren't tools to hurt the other with."

He looked back into the sky. "I have a friend that has it worse than you do. His mom had him and his dad sign a paper when he was five, stating that after a ten year training trip with his old man, that if he didn't come back a "man among men", then they'd commit seppuku."

The silence he heard from her was proof enough she was for the moment, forgetting her own problems. "Problem is, his definition of that is basically an honorless slime ball that takes the fall for everything his Pops does to him, and hers is that he is little more than a peeping tom with multitudes of mistresses."

He looked down at the ground, finding it somewhat freeing to be talking to her about this. "His old man dragged him around, selling him like a damned watch for whatever he needed, starving him to feed his own belly and calling it training. By the time the trip was over, he sprung an engagement onto him, and began to belittle him for not dealing with the other engagements the old man made in his name. Basically, he was damned if he did, and damned if he didn't."

Shinobu wiped her eyes. "What did they do?"

Ranma turned to her, smiling. "He's still working on that." He ruffled her hair. "The point is that you shouldn't allow them to do that to you. You seem like too nice a person to be used like that."

She smiled a little at his praises. "But what else could I do?"

He smiled; finally knowing he could at least keep this somewhat to canon if that would help him leave. "Well, my grandmother had asked me to run this dorm she owns, and I am looking for a little helper. Ain't much to do unless you want to?"

"Well, I could cook and do laundry. Could that help?"

He smiled. "Well, that covers your rent. Now, we just need to get my Aunt's approval, and you're in."

Ranma had to admit, her smile was much better than Akane's ever was. "Oh, I forgot. My name's Shinobu Maehara."

He stood and bowed before her. "And I'm Ranma Sao... Sorry, Ranma Urashima."

As the petite girl took his arm, they headed towards Hinatasou.

But four elderly men appeared out of a small bank of fog.

"He is unexpected."

"But he may yet do what must be done."

"Sorrow will follow."

"But so will hope."

Another bank of fog passed them, erasing them from sight.


	2. The Gang’s All Here Part 1

**Hina ½**

**Chapter 2**

**The Gang's All Here Part 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

As the two walked towards Hinatasou, Ranma couldn't help but feel a little lost. Here he was, stuck in a new world as a new person because of one moment of stupidity on Nabiki's part.

Not a first time she had been stupid.

And his luck, her attempts to save her own ass by bringing him back would just lead to more trouble for him.

_Yeah, like bringing these crazy girls to our world._

Shaking his head, he cleared out the horrid thoughts of both having to deal with the uncute tomboy and the violent kendo girl, not to mention the occasional assaults of the violent Todai hopeful.

Sometimes, it didn't pay to exist.

"Sempai, what did you do before the dorms?"

He stopped and turned towards Shinobu. He was hoping she would see him more as a big brother and not as a possible love interest.

But considering that in this world, he had an adopted sister who saw him more as a love interest than a big brother, he wasn't counting on it. "Um, I trained in martial arts, and have been trying to get into Tokyo University for the last two years."

She nodded. "Why are you still trying for Tokyo U?"

Ranma smiled. "Well, fifteen years ago, I promised two friends; Na-chan and Mu-chan; that we would get into Tokyo U together and live happily ever after." He paused and sighed, looking down at the ground, the depression in him feeling all too real. "I guess I haven't been trying hard enough."

She grabbed his arm. "You're still trying, Sempai, I'm sure they'll understand."

Ranma had to smile with her words. She had a quality that reminded him a lot of Kasumi. "Well, it's not all bad. Wanna see something neat?"

Seeing her nod excitedly, he cups his hands, and aimed towards the wilderness.

After all, what could go wrong with just showing her a small bit?

"Möko Takabisha!"

As the blue ball of confidence headed over the horizon...at about thirty times the size what Ranma wanted it to be, he knew he was regretting the previous thought.

* * *

Motoko stood steaming before the train engineer.

The training trip for the kendo club was being called off, because a streaking blue meteor had destroyed the rail line. They would have to return to the station, as it would take about a day for them to repair, not enough time for them to get any training done.

As the engineer began to send them back into the cars, she started wishing that she could run into a perverted male soon. She needed to release some anger.

* * *

"Hey! Aunt Haruka!"

On pure instinct, Haruka Urashima jumped over the counter, performed a simple somersault, and whapped her nephew over the head with her fan; never once dropping her cigarette.

And as she pulled back the broken fan, she knew her nephew had been busy. "Don't call me Aunt, Ranma."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I would if you'd quit smoking."

She tried to subdue him with her Evil Eye, but he just ignored her, choosing to escort a young girl that was with him to a table, and then ask her what tea she would like.

Sighing at the fact that her nephew seemed to no longer feel afraid of her—a sad and heart breaking realization—she sat down beside them. "So, Ranma, what brings you here?"

So, Ranma detailed about his earlier call with Hina, the fact that she had made the so-called "spur of the moment" decision to put him in charge of Hinatasou, and that he was going to set Shinobu up in the inn because of her parents.

"The girls won't like this. Well...Kitsune might, but Naru and Motoko won't."

Ranma just sipped his tea. "Well, it ain't like I'm forcing them to stay here. If they wanna act like I'm the enemy, so be it." His eyes grew, and his smile began to look a little wicked. "Shinobu, you wanna scare them some?"

"How, Sempai?"

He bent over and whispered into her ear. As he sat back, he openly smiled.

"But, won't that be mean to them, Sempai?"

"We'll only do it if they act mean first, okay?"

She looked reluctant, but nodded.

"So then, Ranma, what happens if the tenants leave?"

Ranma went back to his tea. "Well, I'm sure I can always find new tenants. After all, this place is a quiet little area, and with people always trying for and making it into Tokyo U, they'll always need a place to stay. Granma is sending someone with the money so I can get most of the repairs done by hand."

Shinobu looked worried. "But if you're working so much, how will you have time to study for Todai?"

He lowered his cup to the table. "Shinobu, I place the comfort of others before myself. I have to make certain that first and foremost, the tenants here are comfortable." _Damn, who knew fusing with the immortal punching bag would do this to my vocab?_ "I have to keep this place running well, or the girls that would see me as a threat would use it as an excuse to get me kicked out. I won't be giving them any reasons to start fights over this. Besides, if I'm in charge here, I'll need to do this all anyway. If I can't handle the pressure now, what'll happen when I do get into Todai?

Haruka took the information in stride. So, not only was her nephew not in Todai, not only was he willingly taking the reigns as well as come up with a secret plan to deal with them, but he seemed...confident, he seemed ready to take over the reigns of power his grandmother had offered.

It was a great disturbance in the force...I mean, it set off her Haruka-senses. Yes, something was amiss. Her nephew should be depressed, cowardly, and with a pension of getting into trouble that was so strong, he should have tripped over a thought and ended up embarrassing himself by his head landing up the young Shinobu's dress.

But then his words caught her. Hina was sending...someone...with the money. "Um, who is Hina sending to deliver the funds and deed?"

Ranma just smiled. "She's sending Little Kanako!"

Ranma soon found himself covered in the tea Haruka had been drinking.

* * *

After getting Shinobu's belongings; as well as Demon-heading both her parents into finally acting civilized, the duo was once again climbing the stairs.

"Sempai, isn't that heavy?"

He smiled, rubbing her head. "Nah. I had to train one time with a couch strapped to my back, and an overweight sensei laying on it while running in a swamp."

"Wasn't that dangerous?"

"Nah. Now the wolves chasing me; that was dangerous."

Shinobu could only stare with wide eyed as he continued up the stairs, lugging her belongings and the groceries for the dinner she promised to make him.

* * *

"And that is about it," Ranma ended his tour, trying to recall all he knew about Hinatasou, including the memories he got from Keitaro.

"Wow," was all Shinobu could say. This place; to her, was heaven. "Thank you for bringing me back here, Sempai." She had already told him of her old visits here, ending with her broken arm.

For her, it had been a place of great dreams, of happier times.

For Ranma, it was a prison, a castle, Hell, Heaven... He had so much to do, so little time, and a rare chance for some peace. Sure, he had to cram tons of facts, formulas, and knowledge into his head. But, he didn't have to worry about passing this time. The story original had Keitaro and Mutsumi pass on their fourth time, Naru on her second.

But then, he had to figure out how to reveal their promise. He knew the Liddo-kun was a great start, but he needed Mutsumi here before he could truly proceed with that angle. The best he could do was hint at it if he was ever in her room.

Then there was Mutsumi. His only thought at the moment was perhaps finding her, and maybe staging a small reunion, calling her Mu-chan, and hoping by then, Naru had discovered that Mu-chan still had her name on the Liddo-kun.

Of course, such plans were to be put on hold. As soon as they had come down the stairs, they met the Hinatasou welcoming brigade: Naru, Mitsune, and Kaolla Su.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" asked Kitsune, a playful smirk on her face.

"Hello, I'm Ranma Urashima, and this is Shinobu Maehara. She's a new tenant and I'm the new owner and manager."

"WHAT?" screamed the two girls before them.

Ranma was about to continue, but bent back a bit to avoid a flying foot from his right side. The foot belonged to a hyper active girl who used the wall in front of her to bound off, flip to the ceiling, and push off to land on Ranma's shoulders.

"Cool, you are good. You wanna play?"

"Maybe after dinner."

"Okies!" She jumped off his shoulders, landing and bowing. "I'm Kaolla Su!"

"Can we get back to you being manager?" asked Naru, trying to remain calm.

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Well, seems Grandma Hina called me this morning and gave me the dorm to run. I guess the woman was hoping I would run it while still trying for Todai. Nice of her, since my folks were getting tired of my attempts. But, oh well."

Truthfully, Ranma didn't have a clue why Hina had given Keitaro the deed. The only thing he could figure out was she either enjoyed hearing about her grandson getting the shit beat out of him, or wanted him to be manly like Ranma's mother wanted him to be.

"No offense, sugar," said Kitsune, "but why would we allow a guy here?"

Ranma just smiled, not evilly, but a kind smile he often wore when faced with bad news. "Well, she did put me in charge. If I wanted to, I could make this place co-ed, or return it to an inn. I ain't going to force you girls to stay here, but don't go making me feel like a pervert. I'll respect your privacy, but don't go abusing mine." _There, I even sounded like I know what I'm doing._

_Hell, maybe bonding with him wasn't so bad after all. MWAHAHAHAHA! I will defeat Nabiki when I return home!_

"I don't like it," proclaimed Naru.

Ranma's face hardened. "Tough. My family, my place, my choice. Like I said, I ain't holding you here. Besides, with the exams coming up, I'm relatively certain I can find some Todai hopefuls and students who need a nice residence here who won't go anti-male because of some bad experiences."

That seemed to deflate Naru, as well as put a concerned look on Mitsune's face. Ranma remembered that the girl was basically someone who moved the plot along, occasionally stirring up trouble, and would be likely to attack his wallet with a mixture of Nabiki's cunning and Shampoo's flirtations.

Somehow, Ranma knew that merging now had its drawbacks, remembering how like Ryoga Keitaro was when it came to women.

But, he could always stir up some trouble on his own. A mischievous smile crossed his face. "Shinobu, we can do what we talked about after dinner, if that's okay with you?"

"I don't know, Sempai," she said. To be honest, Shinobu had forgotten the plan Ranma had made as soon as she had seen him talk to her parents, seeing in her mind the big brother she had always wanted. "Won't I be sore tomorrow?"

"PERVERT!"

He turned, catching Naru's slap. "How is what we're talking about perverted?"

"Because you are going to—"

"We are going to practice martial arts after dinner, Miss." Ranma nodded sadly, but was smiling inside at how fast he had not only pushed the temperamental girl's buttons, but embarrassed her in front of everyone. "She's just worried that we might work too hard and her muscles will be sore tomorrow. Now, exactly what was your perverted mind thinking that we were discussing?" releasing her, he turned to make certain they were face to face, wondering if she would realize sooner what had occurred earlier that day when he was still Keitaro.

"I...well...I..." Naru had the decency to blush with embarrassment.

That was, until she caught sight of his face, the memory of prep school hitting her like Su on a sugar bender. "YOU'RE THE PERVERT WHO LOOKED UP MY SKIRT!" Naru lunged to deliver a punch.

A punch that Ranma caught with ease. "Skirt? Oh, yeah. Now I remember you. You were that girl I ran into and fell down in front of me, legs open."

Ranma just shrugged. "Well, then I'd suggest not wearing skirts that short." Smiling, he looked over to Shinobu. "Should we get started on dinner?"

Seeing her nod, a smile returning, the duo went to prepare dinner.

Kitsune just shrugged, heading up to her room to prepare a proper greeting for Ranma. After all, she had her rent to consider. Su just wandered off to create some new gadget. After all, the ronin didn't say no.

Naru hissed a bit as the two went into the kitchen. Not only had the pervert embarrassed her, but he shrugged her off like she wasn't even worth the effort.

Well, when Motoko got back, the pervert would get what he deserved.

* * *

Kanako relaxed in her seat as the plane made the final leg of the voyage back to Japan.

She had to smile at how much her Onii-chan had rattled Grandma Hina's cage. It wasn't everyday someone got the drop on the old bird.

The fact that it was her brother that did it...that was priceless.

Now, she was on her way to join him, so that they could run the dorms together.

God help anyone who got in her way of her dreams.

* * *

Motoko sneezed, rubbing her nose, before she made her way up the stairs. God, she needed a target. 


	3. The Gang’s All Here Part 2

**Hina ½**

**Chapter 3**

**The Gang's All Here Part 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

"Who is that?"

Motoko Aoyama had just entered the dorm, smelling the wonderful food that had been prepared. After the walk back from the train station, she was just wanting to relax with a good meal before heading out to train.

Instead, she saw the dorm tenants inside the kitchen, with a new girl and a male.

"That's the new guy," said Kaolla, as she dove into her meal with zest.

Ranma sighed. He was really hoping that the girl wouldn't be there for a few days. Standing up, he bowed slightly. "Hello, my name is Ranma Urashima, Grandma Hina's grandson, and I'm the new dorm manager of Hinatasou."

Motoko chuckled for a bit. "A likely story, but I do not believe it."

Ranma stood up, scratching his head. "Which don't you believe: that I am Ranma Urashima, that Grandma Hina is my grandmother, or that I'm the new dorm manager."

"None of it," she proclaimed, reminding Ranma of another kendo student back in his home dimension. "Why would Grandma Hina leave a male such as you in charge of this dorm?"

Ranma began counting off points on his fingers. "Aunt Haruka has her tea shop and couldn't do it, my parents have their own lives and can't do it, I was free, and no one else would do it for the money she paid."

Everyone sat stunned, simply at the fact that he **had** answered her question.

Motoko shook her head. "I refuse to believe in such a travesty."

Ranma shrugged his shoulders, returning to his seat. "Believe what you want, it doesn't change the truth."

Motoko slowly steamed. "Then I challenge you. If I win, you leave."

Ranma smiled, glad that he didn't have to do stupid stuff like that anymore. Since he wasn't a Saotome, technically, he didn't have the authority to even practice Anything Goes.

Of course, being the only practitioner in this dimension essentially meant he was the founder of the style, and thus could decide the tenants.

And one of the first new ones: don't accept stupid challenges just for the sake of accepting them. "Sorry, no thanks."

"What's the matter," she sneered, "not man enough to accept."

Ranma shrugged. "Why should I? I fail to see what I get if I win?"

Motoko snorted. "If by some fluke you win, I shall drop my objections to you running this dorm."

Ranma waved his finger at her. "Now see, I really don't get anything. You're asking me to put up both my job and my residence on this little game of yours, but I really don't get anything. If you became too much of a problem, I could always terminate your lease."

That caused everyone to stop and pale. "You can't be serious," said Naru.

Ranma nodded. "Sure am. I'm expected to run this place, and I wouldn't be much of a manager if I let a tenant run over me, complaining about what I **might** do.

"If she can't accept the fact that the world doesn't run on her preconceived notions of the male gender and the position of people in the world, then she can find out those lessons when she has to explain to her family why she was evicted from this dorm.

"Excellent meal, by the way, Shinobu."

Shinobu nodded her head happily. "Thank you, Sempai."

Motoko just growled. "This isn't over."

Ranma waved his hand to the door. "Go tell Aunt Haruka or call Grandma Hina. They'll tell you the same thing: unless you have proof that I am a threat to the tenants of this dorm, you have neither a legal nor a moral standing to ask for my removal.

"And that doesn't include incidents you set up yourself, or failure on your part to observe safety. I would hate to have to explain to Haruka that just because you failed to see the sign out stating I was cleaning the hot springs, or you failed to clear out during the times reserved for cleaning it or my own baths, why you are now insisting I am a threat."

"But males are only after one thing," she said, grasping for straws.

Ranma shrugged. "If we're going for stereotypes, shouldn't you be barefoot and pregnant, given away in an arranged marriage."

"How dare you!" she shouted out.

"See," said Ranma, "stereotypes fail to do anything useful but cause controversy. And besides, as a martial artist, shouldn't such things be beyond you."

Ranma smiled at that, hiding his inner self congratulating him, at the job of using honor against another artist, as it had oh-so-often been used against him.

Seeing Motoko just standing there, her mouth moving like a fish, Ranma resumed his meal. He could always challenge her to a spar later to prove how far beyond her he was.

* * *

Shigeru and Minako Maehara bowed in the presence of their combined family elders. It had been bad enough that their divorce was quickly approved; a far cry from when these very same people had loudly been proclaiming that theirs was a marriage that would never falter.

"What do you two have to say for yourself?" asked the current head of the united clan.

"We are sorry," said Shigeru, "but we could not match his ability or power."

If Shinobu had merely gone to live there by her own choice, they would have said nothing. After all, the girl was to learn how to cook to a professional chef's level, and doing so for the dorm would greatly help her.

But if another Master of an Art took Shinobu as a pupil, and might contaminate her own family Art; which she would have to learn when she turned eighteen. "We shall endeavor to seek out this Ranma Urashima, and we shall challenge him. When he loses, we shall take his school and Shinobu will return to us to begin her training in our Art."

Once again, the universe congratulated itself for correcting reality for the new arrival.

* * *

Ranma patted himself down with a towel after his workout. Luckily, the body he got from Keitaro's fusion with him didn't leave him weaker. But his energy reserves were definitely larger.

"My, that looked like a great workout, sugar," came the voice of someone Ranma was hoping to avoid.

Ranma sighed, turning around and bowing slightly. "Good evening, Ms. Konno. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about some things," she said, her sweater slightly unbuttoned, revealing a bit of cleavage.

Of course, thanks to his life, Ranma wasn't exactly being affected by that, but he quickly felt the influence he had from Keitaro slowly begin to dwindle. _Stop it, you moron. She's just doing this to tease you!_

"Well, as I said before, just leave a list on the fridge about what I need to fix in your room and what time I should do it." Seeing her come closer, Ranma hopped back ... a good ten meters.

"Why sugar, I'm almost feeling like you don't like me?"

"No offense, Ms. Konno," said Ranma making his way around the flirtatious girl, "but I've had too much bad luck with women lately, and have no desire to start a new relationship at this point in time."

Kitsune blinked. She was being turned down ... by a guy? "Run that by me again?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Konno, but I am not looking for any relationships with anyone at the moment; bad breakup and all: I wanted her to trust me, and she wanted to pound me if another girl so much as looked at me." With that, Ranma executed the Saotome Final Attack and raced inside, leaving a confused and slightly angry girl behind, upset that her plan had failed.

But then she began to giggle. It had failed ... for the moment.

* * *

Ranma was making his way out of the kitchen, getting ready to take a bath in the hot springs, and finally finished with a big sign that said "Ranma is inside bathing" followed by several others, one even warning Kitsune that should they disappear and someone walk in on him, her rent would be tripled and due tomorrow.

He wasn't going to take a chance that she'd act like Nabiki, and take it just to make things interesting.

And finally, he yelled up the stairs and even knocked on each room, letting the girls know that he was taking a bath, didn't want to be disturbed, and did not want anyone barging in on him.

After all, if they wanted a bath, they should have had theirs by now.

Of course, he also had to tell Su that he didn't want to take a bath with her either, much to the disappointment of the foreign girl.

_Man, I wonder how much of her life was an act in the series? Maybe she just made up that stuff about Keitaro reminding her of her brother just to make a play for him._

_Man, I know the guy had it bad ... well, no worse than Shinji or Tenchi, but this guy did end up winning all these girls over._

_Of course, assuming I don't end up back home at the end of the series, I am still going to do this my way._

Ranma knew his luck. He knew it was only a matter of time before it fell through. Sure, he bought time, but if these people accepted him here, why shouldn't he believe that they wouldn't miss Ranma Saotome in his world.

Then again, the genie did look a lot like that Mihoshi girl from Tenchi Muyo, so he couldn't really be certain at this point of anything.

So, he finished scrubbing, enjoying the fact that once again he wasn't changing with water temperature, and sat in the hot springs, allowing his muscles to relax, eyeing his clothes nearby, in case on of the girls decided to lose their short term memory.

_So what now? I can start working as soon as Kanako arrives with the money ... assuming she shows up as herself first instead of feeling up the other girls._

_And Akane said girls weren't perverts ... and she even watched the show ... well, before punching me for watching perverted shows._

_Crap, I have so much screwed up crap coming at me soon._

_Well, at least the series didn't have that endless summer crap. Good news is that in two years, I should have a clue if I'll ever head home._

Of course, the universe refused to let Ranma have a moment, so it chose then for the noise of a loud fight to reach his ears. _Why do I get the feeling that it will somehow be my fault?_

* * *

"What is the problem here?" asked Ranma as he entered the entryway.

"Onii-chan!" came the gleeful squeal, as a dark haired girl darted quickly, enveloping Ranma in an Amazon-like glomp.

Looking at the accusing looks of Naru and Motoko, the devious smile of Kitsune, and the curious stares of Shinobu and Su; Ranma knew that even in another world, chaos just wouldn't leave him alone.

_Why me? What did I do? Who did my old man piss off to make this shit keep happening?_


End file.
